In the odontotherapy, a metal cast of an alloy or the like, porcelain, a composite resin or a combination of any of them is used as a restorative material for a defective tooth. In particular, a metal cast is widely used as a restorative material in the odontotherapy because it has high mechanical strength and is easily fabricated. A metal restorative material may, however, degrade the esthetic property of a mouth cavity. Therefore, examinations are recently being earnestly made on improvement of mechanical strength of a composite resin and a ceramic material, which are poor in the mechanical strength but have a high esthetic property. As a result of the examinations, a composite resin-based material including a large amount of inorganic filler (designated as “hybrid ceramics” in general) and metal oxide-based high strength ceramics including a metal oxide of zirconia (ZrO2) or the like as a principal component have been proposed as novel materials for a crown. As a dental adhesive for adhering such a novel crown material onto dentine, a dental resin cement is currently principally used.
As a dental adhesive for adhering the novel material onto dentine, in addition to the dental resin cement, for example, a dental adhesive including a phosphate group-containing monomer disclosed in Patent Document 1 specified below, a dental adhesive composition including a phosphate group-containing monomer and a silane coupling agent disclosed in Patent Document 2 specified below or the like can be used.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Sho 58-21607 (Claim 1 on p. 1)
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Sho 63-51308 (Claim 1 on p. 1)